Valentine Day
by Rin . aichii
Summary: Hari kasih sayang yang dilalui oleh beberapa couple Pandora Hearts/../The Last Chapter! OzAlice/OOC,AU, Many couple/RnR? or CnC? :D
1. Prologue

**A PANDORA HEARTS FANFIC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

[ _Bayangkan jika dalam seharian ini kau menjadi miliknya _]

.

.

.

**Disclamer: Jun Mochizuki**

**A Valentine Day Fanfic!**

**Story: BloodStained B-Rabbit**

**Enjoyed..! \^O^/**

Valentine Day: Prologue

Coklat dan cinta. Itulah tema yang menghiasi setiap tahun disetiap tanggal 14 Februari. Ada yang tahu kenapa? Yah, hari kasih sayang jatuh pada hari ini. Lebih tepatnya hari Valentine. Hari di mana setiap orang merasakan yang namanya _debaran cinta_. Tidak diherankan jikalau banyak pasangan baru setiap hari Valentine. Surga ungkapan cinta. Wajar saja, 'kan? Dalam Valentine, tidak ada ucapan malu dan tidak ada larangan buat siapapun yang ingin mengungkapkan perasaan mereka. Termasuk pasangan-pasangan ini.

Di Ibu kota Leveiyu, terlihat sosok anak perempuan berpakaian merah dan putih. Mungkin tidak akan ada yang percaya jikalau dia adalah perempuan, tapi coba saja kalian periksa, dia **asli perempuan!** *digaplok Alice* di sampingnya, terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikan setiap sudut kota dengan penuh pengamatan. Dirinya sangat antusias akan pemandangan kota Leveiyu saat ini; di sana sini hanya terlihat orang yang sibuk memamerkan coklat dan beberapa orang yang jalan dengan bergandengan tangan. Mungkin di matanya hal ini sangat nihil.

"Um.. Alice?" ucap pemuda itu tiba-tiba. Gadis disampingnya hanya sibuk memperhatikan beberapa coklat yang dibungkus dengan manisnya di sebuah stand coklat. "Hoi, Alice?" lagi-lagi pemuda itu berucap, namun gadis berambut coklat di sampingnya masih terus saja memperhatikan coklat dengan liur yang mulai menetes. Sungguh jorok.

Karena merasa tidak dipedulikan, pemuda bernama Oz Vessalius itu segera menarik lengan gadis yang bernama Alice itu. Meski sedikit kasar, namun mau bagaimana lagi? Dari tadi keberadaannya dianggap cuek oleh gadis berwatak preman itu.

"Akh, sakit, Oz!" rintih Alice sedikit emosi. "Kau menggangguku, tahu!" lanjutnya sambil mengarahkan hak rendah milik sepatunya tepat ke kepala Oz. Ya, sebuah tendangan sukses membuat kepala calon pangeran itu benjol.

"Sakit, Alice!" kali ini Oz yang merintih kesakitan. "Memangnya dari tadi kau lihat apa?" tanya Oz yang masih memegang benjolan di kepalanya itu.

"Aku lihat benda ini, tahu!" bentak Alice. Oz yang keheranan segera melihat juga benda yang menjadi objek pengamatan Alice. Ternyata benda yang dilihat oleh Alice adalah sebuah coklat yang terbilang sangaaat imut; dari segi pembungkusannya saja sangat terlihat kalau coklat itu sangat mahal harganya. _"Tidak kusangka Alice ternyata menyukai barang mahal.." _pikir Oz disela-sela pengamatannya. "Pasti benda ini enak!" seru Alice, "Hei, Oz, aku mau benda ini.." pinta Alice tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan pandangannya dari coklat di hadapannya itu.

Oz berpikir sejenak, _"Padahal dompetku lagi tipis, nih.." _batin Oz dalam hati. Namun, sebuah ide cemerlang muncul di kepalanya.

"Alice mau coklat?" tanya Oz dengan senyuman lembut. Seperti biasa. Alice tidak menjawab, namun dia mengangguk sebagai isyarat 'iya' "Kalau begitu, kita pergi, yuk—" Oz menarik lengan gadis kelinci ini, namun tidak dengan cara kasar. Setelah itu, Oz berlari di antara kerumunan orang, tentu saja bersama Alice yang masih memasang wajah keheranan.

"Hei, Oz, kau mau membawaku ke mana!" teriak Alice tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan lengannya yang ditarik Oz. Oz samasekali tidak mempedulikan teriakan Alice. Dia terus berlari. Membelah jalan di antara ribuan pasangan di hari Valentine ini.

Sementara itu, di lain tempat..

Seorang gadis berambut _peach _sedang duduk dengen tenang di sofa kamarnya. Dirinya terus memandang bayangan dirinya yang terpantul jelas di permukaan teh hijau miliknya dengan tenang.

"Nona?" seorang pemuda berambut _silver _memasuki kamarnya. Pemuda itu disambut hangat olehnya, Sharon Rainsworth yang merupakan putri dari keluarga Rainsworth. "Apa Nona sedang sibuk?" tanya pemuda itu, Xerxes Break.

Sharon meletakkan cangkir kecil miliknya di atas meja di hadapannya. "Tidak. Kau lihat, 'kan kalau aku sedang bersantai, Break?" ucap Sharon. "Aku mau istirahat sebentar dari tugas Pandora." Jelas Sharon. Break hanya ber-'oh' ria, namun di dalam pikirannya—

"_Istirahat katanya? Di Pandora saja dia hanya duduk sambil minum teh.." _pikir Break yang seandainya diketahui oleh Nonanya itu pasti mendapatkan hadiah gratis yang berupa _harisen _dari Nona tercintanya itu. "Kalau begitu, Nona—" Break men_jeda_ ucapannya. Telapak tangannya yang berukuran cukup besar tersimpan di pundak kecil Sharon, "—Bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang?" tawar Break dengan senyuman khasnya. Sharon sempat _blushing_, namun dengan cepat dia mengendalikan dirinya itu.

"A, apa maksudmu, Break?" tanya Sharon canggung.

"Nona, 'kan bilang kalau Nona lelah. Bagaimana kalau kita ke kota? Kita _refreshing _dari kerja." Tawar Break. Sharon merasa jikalau impiannya untuk jalan berdua dengan pelayannya itu menjadi dekat dengan kata _terkabulkan_.

"Ee.. itu.." Sharon merasakan wajahnya memerah, namun Break dengan cepat mengangkat pundak Sharon dan memasangkannya sebuah topi dan mantel bulu.

"Nah, Nona, kita pergi." Ucap Break yang kemudian merangkul tangan Sharon. Break memang seperti biasa, yaitu selalu merangkul Nonanya itu, namun sepertinya ada yang lain dengan senyum dan rangkulannya kali ini.

"Eh? Break, tunggu!" ucap Sharon sambil berusaha untuk jalan berdampingan dengan Break, pelayannya itu.

Nah, setelah kita melihat dua pasangan itu, sekarang kita pindah ke _couple_ lainnya. Meski sang Author sangat sulit untuk memikirkan percintaan mereka yang terbilang –err sangat nihil untuk bersama, namun Author tetap nekat untuk menjadikan mereka _couple _di dalam ceritanya.

Sekolah Latowidge..

"Oi, Eida Vessalius, sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan sok akrabmu itu! Kau tidak dengar, hah!" seorang pemuda berwatak keras kepala berdiri dengan tegap dan penuh amarah. Di depannya, berdiri seorang gadis berambut emas yang terurai panjang. Ada yang bisa menebaknya? Ya, Elliot Nightray dan Eida Vessalius. Kedua insan ini sangtlah sulit untuk memperpendek jarak di antara mereka. Kedekatan merekapun bagaikan air dan minyak (?)

"Ma – maaf, 'kan aku, Elli—"

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Elliot!" pemuda bernama Elliot itu mengarahkan jari telunjuknya tepat ke wajah gadis berparas cantik itu. Ada yang bilang tidak sopan? Benar, kelakuan ini sangatlah tidak sopan, apalagi jika semua orang tahu kalau Elliot itu adalah adik kelasnya Eida. Mungkin saja sudah ada yang _sweatdrop_.

"Ma – maaf.." hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari mulut Eida. Yaitu kata ' _maaf._ ' Entah sudah berapa ucapan maaf yang keluar dari mulut Eida setiap kali dia berhadapan dengan Elliot, namun sepertinya tidak ada rasa bosan dari kedua belah pihak. Mau Elliot, maupun Eida. Sedikitpun tidak ada rasa bosan setiap kali mereka bertemu; Elliot yang selalu mendengarkan ucapan maaf dan Eida yang selalu mendengar bentakan. Apakah ini yang disebut sama-sama suka? Mungkin.

"Ha?" Elliot mulai naik emosi. Sudah kebiasaan Elliot yang selalu naik darah begitu bertemu dengan gadis _pecinta kucing _ini. "Aku tidak butuh kata maa—Ukh!"

Elliot terjatuh ke lantai saat sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepalanya.

"Elliot, kau kasar sekali dengan _Miss _Eida Vessalius.." terdengar suara yang familiar di kepala Elliot. Mungkinkah Reo, pelayannya? Yup, benar! Sosok pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu muncul di antara mereka dengan bekal sebuah bambu yang entah didapatnya dari mana. Sebuah bambu yang sepertinya digunakannya tadi untuk memukul kepala Elliot.

"Reo?" ucap Elliot kaget, namun kemudian matanya melebar saat melihat bambu yang dibawa Reo. "Hoi, apa-apaan bambu itu, hah! Dari mana kau mendapatkannya!" tanya Elliot tidak percaya. ' _Memalukan sekali! _' pikir Elliot.

"Kenapa kau tidak sadar? Aku sudah bawa bambu ini dari tadi. Oh, ya, aku mendapatkannya sebagai _hadiah _dari tukang kebun sekolah karena sudah membantu mereka kerja." Jawab Reo santai, Eida yang menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya cengo.

"Jadi benda itu yang kau pukulkan ke kepalaku, hah!" tanya Elliot yang baru sadar, "Hua? Kepalaku berdarah, Reo! Kau harus tanggung jawab!" paksa Elliot. Reo hanya diam mematung, namun kemudian dia menunduk pertanda minta maaf.

"Maaf." Ucap Reo datar.

"Apa! Kau pikir luka yang kudapat ini mampu dibayar dengan permintaan maafmu, hah!" protes Elliot, sedangkan Eida yang keberadaannya sempat dilupakan oleh si penulis terus memasang wajah khawatir.

"Hah, Elliot. Kepalamu luka..!" pekik Eida yang baru sadar. Apakah gadis ini memang tidak peka? Ataukah dia tergolong wanita lamban? Entah, hanya Jun Mochizuki-_sensei _yang tahu rahasia itu. *dihajar massa*

"Sudah dari tadi!" balas Elliot. Eida hanya membentuk huruf 'o' di bibirnya.

"Ta – tapi, bagaimanapun—" ucap Eida khawatir, segera Eida berjalan mendekati Elliot, sedangkan Elliot mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kau mau apa Vessalius sialan?" tanya Elliot, namun Eida tidak menjawab. "Eh? Kau kenapa, hah!" tanya Elliot saat Eida mengarahkan tanggannya tepat ke atas kepala Elliot—lebih tepatnya mengamati luka di kepala Elliot.

"Tidak apa-apa Elliot, aku cuma mengamati lukamu.." jelas Eida hangat. Kali ini entah kenapa Elliot kehabisan kata-kata buat merendahkan keberadaan Eida di hadapannya. "Eh? Lukanya—parah.." ucap Eida tiba-tiba. Elliot dan Reo berseru kaget, terutama Reo. Ada yang mau tahu alasannya?

Alasan yang singkat, rupanya Reo takut jikalau harus mengganti rugi apabila Elliot terluka. Bayangkan saja, gajinya yang terbilang pas-pasan buat sekolahnya harus berkurang untuk mengantar Elliot ke rumah sakit+pengobatannya. Pihak Reolah yang akan rugi sendiri.

GREB! Eida menarik tangan Elliot, Elliot tidak henti-hentinya berteriak+protes+menjelek-jelekkan Eida, namun tetap saja Eida keras kepala tidak melepaskan tangannya. Apa dia terlular Oz? Baguslah kalau begitu.

"Reo, maaf, ya, aku pinjam _Elly –_mu sementara!" seru Eida sambil berlari meninggalkan koridor. Di dalam hati, tidak berhentinya Reo mengucapkan kata syukur karena kerugiannya yang akan berpindah ke tangan putri keluarga bangsawan Vessalius.

"Hah? _Elly_? Jangan panggil seperti itu!" suara terakhir Elliot yang terdengar oleh Reo. Setelah itu, semuanya hening dan kosong. Wajar saja, karena saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan jam pulang sekolah.

Reo menutup lembaran buku yang dia pegang, sekaligus dia juga menurunkan bambu hadiah dari tukang kebun sekolah dari tangannya. "Huft.. kalau seperti ini apa jadinya, ya? Terlebih lagi—ini adalah tanggal yang tepat.. " gumam Reo kemudian berjalan meninggalkan koridor.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Ya! fanfic spesial Valentine! XDD

Ups, maaf jikalau saya publish cepat, terlebih lagi mungkin ada yang tidak mengerti dengan fic saya kali ini. Um.. alasan saya publish cepatnya terletak pada saya yang sering kehabisan ide. Jadi saya berharap agar fic yang terdiri dari tiga chapter ini dapat selesai pas tanggal 14 Februari Xdd

Oh, ya, fic ini sedikit acakan. Mungkin setiap chapter akan ada satu couple, tapi lebih jelasnya, fic ini bersambung dari awal sampai akhir dalam hal **waktu!**

Masih ada yang belum mengerti? Maksudnya, fic ini terikat satu sama lain, namun settingnya beda. Anggap saja setiap couple yang ada nanti berada dalam waktu yang sama XD

Masih ada yang belum ngerti? Ok, _reviews _fic saya atau lewat PM aja!

**RnR? or CnC?**


	2. Valentine with a beloved servant!

_**BloodStained B-Rabbit Present**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

[ _Bayangkan jika dalam seharian ini kau menjadi miliknya _]

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A PANDORA HEARTS FANFICTION**

**DISCLAIMER: Jun Mochizuki**

**Title: Valentine Day**

_**Special's Valentine Day**_

.

.

.

**Valentine Day Chapter 1: ****Valentine****with****a****beloved****servant****!**

Masih dengan kota Leveiyu, namun berbeda tempat. Tidak jauh dari Pandora, di sebuah festival _Valentine Day's, _terlihat dua sosok manusia yang sedang berlari di antara kerumunan para pasangan yang menghadiri festival _Valentine Day _yang akan dilaksanakan beberapa menit lagi. Dua orang manusia itu, berciri-ciri; seorang gadis berambut _peach_ dan seorang pemuda berambut _silver_. Tentu saja mereka berdua adalah Sharon dan Xerxes Break yang bolos dari kegiatan Pandora. Dan diharapkan bagi anak-anak yang baik untuk tidak menuruti kedua orang berdosa ini. *dihajar*

"Break, sudah!" pinta Sharon yang terengah-rengah. "Aku tidak kuat lagi berlari.." lanjut Sharon sambil mengatur nafasnya. Wajar saja dia lelah, memangnya siapa saja yang tidak lelah setelah berlari sepanjang 5km? Kalau Sena Kobayakawa dijamin bisa. *dihajar karena beda fandom*

"Ups, maaf, Nona.." ucap Break seraya meminta maaf. Dilepaskannya lengan Nonanya itu dan Break berjalan mendahului Sharon. "Wah.. wah.. festivalnya tinggal 10 menit lagi.." ucap Break sambil mengamati sekumpulan orang yang sedang sibuk untuk merayakan festival setiap tahun ini. Berbeda dengan festival _Thanks Giving _ataupun festival _New Year_, festival ini bertemakan _cinta_. Jadi tentu saja disambut meriah oleh penduduk kota Leveiyu.

"Memangnya kau menunggu apa, sih, Break?" tanya Sharon yang tumben-tumbennya hari ini terlihat polos. Padahal, biasanya dialah yang paling peka terhadap sesuatu yang berbau cinta. Terutama dalam mengajari Alice soal _kiss_ dan semacamnya.

"Wah.. wah.. rupanya Nona terlalu sibuk, ya di Pandora? Sampai-sampai lupa ini tanggal berapa?" tanya Break memastikan.

"Um.. memangnya ini tanggal berapa?" tanya Sharon cengo. Rupanya salah satu kebiasaan Sharon adalah dia jarang sekali melihat kalender. Sangat terbukti jika di Pandora dia hanya minum teh dan duduk santai saja. *di_harisen_*

"Ini tanggal 14 Februari, Nona. _Valentine Day.._" jelas Break sambil memainkan lengan pakaiannya yang sedikit panjang itu. Sharon sempat melongo, namun—

Kita lihat reaksinya..

"Ekhh! Hari ini 14 Februari!" tanya Sharon panik, sedangkan Break mengangguk. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang, Break!" ow, hebat. Entah dari mana Sharon mendapatkannya, tapi sebuah pukulan _harisen _yang merupakan warisan turun-temurun dari keluarga Rainsworth melayang ke Break. "Apa-apaan kau, Break! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal!" hardik Sharon yang tanpa sadar melakukan kekerasan di muka umum. "Kalau aku tahu, mungkin aku bisa saja mengajarkan Alice _klimaks _dari percintaan!" Sharon menarik-narik kerah baju Break dengan kasar. Dan dengan sabarnya, Break tidak melawan Nonanya itu.

"Hahaha." Break tertawa. Mungkin Break memang sudah terbiasa dengan _harisen_ Sharon, sehingga respon yang diberikannya hanyalah tawa bodoh saja. "Nona jahat~" ucap Break, dan dengan cepat, Sharon membulatkan matanya.

"A, apa?" tanya Sharon. Ini baru pertama kalinya Break mengatainya jahat, sehingga hal itu terdengar –err sangat berdenging di telinga Sharon.

"Kau jahat, Nona." Tegas Break yang sukses membuat rongga mata Sharon mulai berair.

"Ke, kenapa? Apa karena—" Sharon menahan air matanya yang hampir turun. Tidak baik jikalau dia selalu menangis di hadapan pelayannya ini. Dia, kan bukan anak-anak lagi.

"Jangan salah paham, Nona. Aku tidak bilang kalau Nona itu jahat ke padaku, tapi—Nona jahat terhadap diri Nona sendiri.." ucap Break yang mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah rongga mata Sharon yang mulai berair. Dapat dilihat, butiran air bening yang singgah di jari telunjuk Break itu. Ya, air mata Sharon.

"Eh?"

"Nona memikirkan terus soal Alice dan Oz. Bukannya mereka akan berusaha sendiri? Kalau seandainya mereka sama-sama suka, mereka pun akan mengungkapkannya jikalau mereka mau. Asal Nona tahu, Oz itu orangnya peka, loh~ jadi kalau soal suka, mungkin pihak Oz yang duluan yang merasakannya. Bukannya begitu?" jelas Break

Untuk kali ini Sharon merasa bahwa ucapan Break itu benar. Selama ini Sharon terus menekan Alice dengan berbagai macam cerita percintaan. Ya, dengan maksud agar Alice mempraktikannya dengan Oz. Namun sebenarnya Alice tidak membutuhkan cara seperti itu—karena Alice pasti akan mengerti dengan sendirinya tentang cinta.

"Nah, Nona, bagaimana kalau seharian ini kita lupakan dulu soal Pandora dan Alice. Bagaimana kalau seharian ini kita isi dengan bersenang-senang?" tawar Break dengan nada terbilang sopan.

Sharon berpikir sejenak. Matanya sedikit menerawang dan mengamati dulu keramaian festival _Valentine Day _yang akan dilaksanakan beberapa menit lagi.

"Ya—" Sharon menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Hari ini, kita jalani dengan bersenang-senang, Kak _Xarks_ !" seru Sharon sambil menarik lengan Break dengan semangat. Break yang diseret oleh Nonanya itu membulatkan matanya, namun kemudian senyuman lega dan hangat merekah di wajahnya.

"Ya, Nona—"

**Dung! Dung! Dung!**

Sekeliling Sharon dan Break kini dipenuhi dengan sorak ramai banyak orang. Beberapa suara genderangpun mulai terdengar dan memcahkan Leveiyu. Rupanya festival sudah dimulai.

"Wah.. wah.. sudah dimulai, ya?" gumam Break sambil memakan permen lolipopnya dengan santai.

"Ya!" Sharon berseru senang. Di dadanya kali ini dipenuhi dengan berbagai perasaan senang dan takjub.

**Dung! Dung! Dung!**

Genderang kembali berbunyi. Serempak para anggota yang telah lama mempersiapkan festival ini mulai mengahamburkan berbagai macam bunga dan coklat dari atas lima buah menara yang mengelilingi lapangan itu—tentu saja diikuti juga dengan berbagai atraksi dan nyanyian yang mulai bergema dari berbagai sudut. Ya, semuanya bernyanyi. Bukan Cuma pelaksana fastivalnya saja yang bernyanyi, namun para pendudukpun ikut serta bernyanyi dengan maksud untuk meramaikan festival.

"I, indah!" Sharon berseru takjub begitu melihat apa yang dia lihat. Ya, langit kota Leveiyu saat ini dipenuhi dengan berbagai lemparan coklat dan bingkisan kecil yang berwarna merah muda. Memang siapa yang tidak akan takjub?

"Begitulah, Nona." Balas Break sambil memakan dango yang baru saja dibelinya dari _stand_ di sekitar mereka tadi.

Sharon berjalan beberapa langkah—seperti hendak meraih semua coklat dan bingkisan kecil yang menghiasi langit Leveiyu saat ini, namun dia mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"Ada apa, Nona?" tanya Break keheranan, sedangkan Sharon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

' _Uh.. tahan dirimu, Sharon.. jangan ambil semua coklat itu sebelum dia memberikanmu coklat.. _' batin Sharon sedikit degdegan. Sudut matanya sedikit melirik sosok Break yang berdiri tegap di hadapannya.

"Nona, bagaimana kalau kita ke_ stand _coklat di sana?" tawar Break. Sharon mengangguk 'iya' sehingga mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke salah satu _stand _coklat di kota. Namun ada yang berbeda dari mereka, jarak yang terbentuk di antara mereka terbilang –err sangat jauh?

' _Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa tidak terlihat seperti kencan di hari kasih sayang, sih? _' batin Sharon kesal. Karena merasa tidak nyaman, akhirnya Sharon bertindak dengan—

PLAK!

Sebuah hantaman _harisen _mengenai wajah Break dengan penuh rasa emosi. Dan lagi-lagi Break hanya memakluminya saja—dia sama sekali tidak melawan Nonanya itu –Sharon-

"Hahaha. Ada apa lagi, Nona?" canda Break yang menahan sakit dari pipinya yang mulai merah karena terjangan _harisen _Sharon.

"Apa-apaan kau, Break! Beraninya kau meninggalkanku! Apa kau tidak takut jika aku hilang, hah!" bentak Sharon dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya dia berusaha menahan air mata yang akan merembes dari rongga matanya.

"Hahaha. Kalau soal itu aku minta maaf, Nona." Ucap Break seraya meminta maaf. "Tapi, kalau kau ingin menangis, sebaiknya jangan di tahan.." ucap Break yang sepertinya menyadari jika Nonanya itu ingin menangis.

Dan Sharon yang mendengar ucapan Break itu merasakan panas pada pelupuk matanya, dan tanpa bisa dibendung lagi, tangisan Sharon pecah di antara kerumunan orang yang merayakan festival itu.

"Huuu…" isak Sharon sambil menangis di dekapan Break, dengan kuat, Sharon meremas pakaian Break dengan tangannya sendiri. "Kau jahat.." ucap Sharon yang masih terisak.

"Eh? Apa?

"Kak Xarks tidak mengerti perasaanku.. selalu saja.. selalu saja memikirkan Pandora dan Oz- _sama_.. Huhu.. kau tidak tahu, 'kan kalau akulah yang paling sedih.." lanjut Sharon. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang aku inginkan di hari spesial ini, 'kan?"

Break membulatkan mata _ruby_ –nya begitu mendengar ucapan Nonanya itu. Sudah sangat jelas, 'kan apa yang Sharon inginkan? Ya, antara sebuah coklat dan ungkapan cinta, mungkin.

Break kemudian meraih lengan Sharon dan mengajaknya pergi dari kerumunan banyak orang.

"B, Break? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sharon yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat, namun masih terdengar isakan kecil darinya.

Break tidak menjawab, namun langkahnya terhenti. Dan dengan sedikit hati-hati, Break mengorek sesuatu dari sakunya—entah apa itu? Bom? *plak*

"Maaf kalau terlambat, Nona," ujar Break sambil memberikan sebuah coklat ke pada Nonanya itu. Sharon terheran-heran.

"A, apa maksudmu? Ke, kenapa harus pihak lelaki yang memberi coklat? Bukannya harus dari pihak perempuan?" tanya Sharon yang mulai _blushing_. Break tersenyum penuh arti.

"Bukannya wanita memberi coklat dengan maksud rasa suka? Tapi sepertinya—pihakku yang memberi coklat, ya?" ucap Break sedikit tawa.

Sharon hanya membulatkan matanya. Bukannya dia cengeng, tapi ucapan Break kali ini sukses membuat dia menangis lagi. Lho? Bukan menangis sedih maupun kecewa, tapi dia menangis bahagia. Dapat dilihat dari bibir Sharon yang merekah karena tertawa.

"Hihihi, Kak Xarks benar-benar, deh.." ucap Sharon menahan tawa. "Bukannya aku tidak ingin memberikan Kak Xarks coklat, tapi aku lupa kalau ini adalah _valentine_.." lanjut Sharon tertawa kecil.

"Wah.. benarkah itu, Nona? Hm.. sayang sekali aku tidak bisa dapat, ya?" gumam Break sedikit senyuman.

Sharon terbelalak kaget, "Siapa bilang? Aku bawa coklatnya, kok!" seru Sharon yang awalnya tadi sempat kaget, kali ini Break yang keheranan. "Hehehe." Sharon melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Break dengan penuh rasa bahagia. "Kita makan bersama, ya?" ucap Sharon. Senyuman yang merekah dari Sharon kali ini sukses membuat sebuah rona merah di wajah Break. Ow, ini pertama kalinya dia malu seperti ini. Benar-benar lucu. *digaplok!*

Break berhasil menguasai dirinya dengan cepat. Segera dia membalas gandengan Nonanya itu. "Ya, Nona." Ucap Break sedikit melirik Sharon yang tertawa manis di sebelahnya.

"Um.. Break?" ucap Sharon lagi. "_Valentine _itu dipenuhi dengan ungkapan cinta. Apa Break suka padaku?" Ow, kali ini Sharon bertanya tanpa embel-embel. Sepertinya dia langsung ingin mengucapkan perasaannya ke pada pelayannya itu.

"Menurut Nona bagimana?" kali ini Break bertanya balik.

"Aku tidak tahu. Soalnya Break sepertinya hanya ingin melindungiku saja.." Sharon menunduk sedih. Ya, dari pengamatannya sepertinya selama ini Break berada di sampingnya hanya untuk melindunginya. Sebagai janjinya ke pada Cheryl.

Break tersenyum sejenak, kemudian dia dengan lembut mengecup kening Sharon. Hal ini sukses membuat Sharon terbelalak kaget.

"B, Break!"

"Ada apa, Nona. Apa ini belum jelas?" ucap Break, "Selama ini aku berada di sisi Nona hanya untuk menyenangkan hati Nona Cheryl. Tapi setelah sekian lama, mungkin aku harus menarik ucapanku, Nona. Aku sepertinya mulai memiliki tujuan untuk menyenangi hati Nona—ya, dengan cara melindungi Nona. Hal seperti itulah yang pantas aku lakukan sebagai pelayan." Break sedikit membersihkan sisa _dango_ dari bibirnya, sedangkan Sharon masih saja tenggelam di dalam ucapan Break tadi. Sepertinya dia berusaha untuk mencerna ucapan Break di kepalanya.

"Tidak! Jangan lindungi aku, Break!" pinta Sharon yang sedikit berseru. "Aku sudah bukan anak-anak lagi! Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah kau mencintaiku! Hanya itu!" lanjut Sharon sambil menahan semburat merah yang berada di pipinya itu.

Break terkejut saat mendengar ungkapan Nonanya itu. Apa itu berarti Sharon mencintainya juga? Tentu. Malah sudah sejak lama, mungkin.

"Aku tidak peduli kalau kau adalah pelayanku, Break! Kumohon, aku.. aku suka Break—" ucap Sharon, namun ucapannya terpotong begitu Break menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir milik Sharon. Hohoh, Break ternyata sangat nekat untuk mencium Nonanya itu.

Dengan lembut, Sharonpun membalas ciuman Break. Mereka tidak peduli akan pandangan terkejut yang diarahkan banyak orang ke padanya. Ya, memangnya apa yang salah? Hari ini, 'kan adalah hari kasih sayang.

' _Ya, ini adalah hari Valentine yang paling indah, Break.. _' batin Sharon disela-sela kegiatannya itu. (?)

**TBC**

**A/N: **Ya! Maaf kalau _romance_ –nya nggak terasa o

Saya memang nggak pandai membuat adegan ginian, apalagi adegan _kiss_ T.T

Karenanya maafkan saya *nunduk*

Mind to Reviews?

**And The Next Chapter! Chapter 2: I Hate You, but I Love You, **_**Fucking Girl!**_

**_BloodStained B-Rabbit_**


	3. I Love You, But I Hate You Fucking Girl

_**A Fic Special's Valentine Day**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

[ _Bayangkan jika dalam seharian ini kau menjadi miliknya _]

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A PANDORA HEARTS FANFIC**

**DISCLAIMER: Jun Mochizuki**

**Valentine Day © BloodStained B-Rabbit**

**Chapter 2: I Love You, But I Hate You, **_**Fucking Girl**_

"Hoi, bisa kau hentikan hal bodohmu itu, Vessalius!" bentak Elliot yang berhasil melepaskan tangannya yang tadinya dipegang oleh Eida. Sangat terlihat banyak urat di kepalanya itu. Apalagi dengan Elliot yang merupakan orang keras kepala.

"Ma – maaf, Elly.." balas Eida sedikit tercekang. Sekarang ini, Elliot dan Eida sedang berada di dalam kota Leveiyu. Ya, sangat jauh dari sekolahnya, Latowidge.

"Hah? Apa-apaan panggilanmu itu! Jangan sok akrab dengan memanggil namaku _Elly_ !" bentak Elliot lagi. Ow, dapat ditebak kalau emosi Elliot sekarang sedang berada di ambang puncak menuju kemurkahan.

"Eh?" Eida berhenti sejenak, "Ja – jadi _nick name_ –mu sebenarnya adalah Elly, Elliot?" tanya Eida sedikit menahan tawa. Seandainya Eida bukanlah gadis baik yang tidak suka menjaga perasaan orang lain, mungkin saja sekarang Eida sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak di depan Elliot. Namun sayangnya, Nona Jun Mochizuki membuat dia dengan karakter baik hati. *dihajar*

"Ha? –Uph." Elliot menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya sendiri. ' _Gawat, nick nameku ketahuan! _' batin Elliot cemas. ' _Apalagi oleh si fucking Vessalius ini! _' lanjut Elliot.

Oh.. rupanya ada rahasia besar yang disembunyikan oleh Elliot Nightray, ya? Hm.. bagaimana jikalau seluruh siswa Latowidge menyadari akan _nick name _Elliot yang terdengar seperti –err nama perempuan? Oh, cerita tentang Elliot Nightray akan berhenti di _retrace _57 karena Elliot mati bunuh diri mungkin. *digaplok _sensei_*

"Elliot?" tanya Eida memastikan. Dia memastikan bahwa keadaan Elliot baik-baik saja, kerena mungkin saja dia mati pelan-pelan karena _aib _–nya yang diketahui oleh Eida.

"Diam." sanggah Elliot tanpa menatap Eida. Kalau diperhatikan, wajah Elliot—memerah? Tentu saja. 'Kan _big secret _–nya ketahuan. Hohoho. Atau mungkin ada alasan lain?

"Uh.." Eida mendesah pelan. "Sepertinya cuaca sedikit menyengat kali ini.." gumam Eida sedikit mendesah. Masa? Padahal langit sama sekali tidak menampakkan matahari. Hanya awan hitam bergulung-gulung yang terlihat. Apakah akan hujan di hari spesial ini? Berarti dua sejoli ini tidak direstui oleh tuhan. *plak!*

"Ya." balas Elliot juga. Elliot menyeka keringat yang turun dari pelipisnya dengan punggung tangannya sendiri. ' _Kenapa kau bersama gadis membosankan ini pasti aku merasa kepanasan begini? Oh.. atau karena dia dikelilingi setan? Bisa saja. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin buat fucking girl ini! _' pikir Elliot dengan pemikiran mistis.

' _Uh.. kumohon Kakak.. tolong aku.. masa' dengan nekatnya aku membawa Elly—eh, maksudku Elliot ke luar sekolah? Apalagi berdua? Kyaa~ what do I do! _' pikir Eida dengan wajah yang mulai _blushing_. Hoo, rupanya Eida menaruh hati ke pada _junior _–nya ini, ya?

"Elliot?" Eida memecah keheningan yang sempat menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Apa!" respon Elliot singkat.

"Anu—luka di kepalamu itu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Eida mengatur pembicaraan. Elliot sedikit tertegun. Bisa-bisanya Eida sepeduli begitu padanya, sedangkan dia? Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuat Elliot ingin menonjoknya.

"Um.. lumayanlah. Sepertinya darahnya sudah berhenti." Sedikit canggung, namun Elliot menjawab pertanyaan dari _senior_ –nya itu. Telapak tangan Elliot sedikit meraba-raba punggung kepalanya yang tadinya sempat mengeluarkan darah karena ulah Reo.

"Hm.. Syukurlah, ya, Elliot!" seru Eida senang. Tidak dapat dihentikan lagi, kali ini darah kembali menaiki kepala Elliot hingga membuat rona merah di wajah tampannya. "Elly?"

"Apa! Sudah kubilang jangan panggil Elly, 'kan!" bentak Elliot. "Nama itu memalukan, tahu!" lanjut Elliot sambil menahan semburat merah di wajahnya.

" _Go – gomenasai, _Elliot –_sama_." Eida membungkukkan badanya—sebagai ucapan minta maaf. Namun, kali ini Elliot mulai bosan terus-terusan mendengar kata _maaf, gomenasai_ dan _sorry _dari Eida.

"Elliot saja." Desah Elliot, sedangkan Eida hanya membulatkan matanya. "Tidak usah selalu memohon maaf dariku! Bagaimanapun Vessalius tidak akan pernah aku maafkan! Apalagi kau." tegas Elliot, dan hal itu sukses membuat sesuatu yang panas mulai keluar dari pelupuk mata Eida dan mulai menuruni pipi gadis manis ini. "Ekh! –kau kenapa!" tanya Elliot panik saat dia menyadari kalau Eida menangis. Tentu saja menangis karenanya.

"Huu.. maaf kalau selama ini aku mengganggumu, Elliot. Maaf, sebenarnya aku sangat senang bersamamu, tapi—kalau kau tidak suka, tidak apa-apa.." Eida terisak.

"O—Oi, Vessalius?"

"Aku tahu kalau keberadaanku mengganggumu, Elliot! Aku juga tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggumu, tapi—tapi bagaimanapun aku—aku ingin.. Ingin untuk.." ucap Eida terpotong-potong. "Kau tahu kalau aku—" Eida menarik nafas. Eida dengan berusah payah untuk menahan tangisannya, namun entah kenapa saat melihat sosok pemuda di hadapannya itu, dia jadi ingin untuk terus menangis. "—Kalau aku.. su—uh!" Eida menutup mulutnya dengan sapu tangan. Dapat dilihat wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

' _Ke – kenapa aku hampir mengucapkannya? _' batin Eida yang masih terisak. ' _Uh.. ja – jangan dulu, Eida Vessalius! _' lanjut Eida sambil mempermantap perasaannya sendiri.

"O – oi, Vessalius, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Elliot yang mulai merasa bersalah. Eida sedikit mengangguk pertanda 'iya'

"A – aku cuma kelilipan saja, kok!" Eida menyembunyikan kebohongannya sendiri. Hm, sepertinya adik dan kakak (Oz) sama-sama suka berbohong dalam hal perasaan.

"Bohong." Ucap Elliot, "Aku tahu kalau kau berbohong, 'kan? Sudah jelas kalau kau menangis kerenaku, tahu!" tegas Elliot yang merasa tidak suka jika ada orang yang menangis karenanya.

Eida terdiam. Rupanya Elliot tepat sasaran.

"Sudahlah.. ayo cepat, kutemani kau keliling sebentar sebagai ucapan maafku." Sanggah Elliot. Eida membulatkan manik _emerald_ –nya.

"Uh.. I – iya.." ucap Eida sedikit malu. "Terima kasih, Elliot."

.

.

.

"Jual coklat! Jual coklat enak!" seru beberapa pedagang yang sibuk untuk memamerkan coklat dagangan mereka ke pada setiap pasangan yang berlalu-lalang. Asal mereka semua tahu, kalau semua coklat itu sama rasanya.

Eida yang sepertinya dipengaruhi oleh sihir para pedagang serakah ini mulai tertarik pada suatu _stand _coklat yang menjual beberapa coklat yang berasa pedas. Oh.. apa yang membuat Eida tertarik? Apakah dia ingin membalas dendam ke pada Elliot Nightray? Namun perhatian Eida kini beralih pada sekumpulan anak muda yang kira-kira seumuran dengan mereka sedang berkumpul pada satu titik. Tentu saja hal itu sangat membuat Eida penasaran.

"E – Elliot, kita ke sana, yuk! Aku agak penasaran dengan keramaian yang di sana itu." ujar Eida sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya tepat ke arah sudut pandang Elliot—lebih tepatnya ke arah para anak muda seumuran mereka yang sedang berkumpul. Sepertinya ada hal yang menarik yang menyita perhatian anak-anak itu.

Dengan terpaksa, Elliot-pun mengikuti keinginan Eida. Namun ada yang mengganjal di kepalanya—lebih tepatnya, ada hal lain yang membuat perasaan Elliot tidak enak. Tapi karena permintaan Eida yang terkesan mengemis ini, Elliot menjadi iba untuk menolaknya.

Elliot dan Eida-pun berjalan mendekati ke arah Timur laut mereka—menemui sosok anak-anak yang sepertinya sedang merencanakan sebuah hal besar.

"Em.. ma – maaf, kalau bisa aku tanya—apa yang kalian ribut—?" Eida membulatkan matanya saat sekumpulan anak-anak muda itu berbalik ke pada Eida, ditambah lagi dengan beberapa di antara anak-anak itu yang juga ikut terbelalak saat melihat sosok Eida. Siapa mereka sebenarnya?

"Eida?" salah seorang dari mereka mendekati Eida. Eida tertegun dan masih saja membulatkan manik _emerald_ –nya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" gadis berambut hitam itu memeluk sosok Eida dengan perasaan senang. Ya, ternyata dia adalah kenalan Eida. Lebih tepatnya teman sekelas Eida.

"A – anu, Lisa (OC) aku di sini sedang—" Eida sedikit melirik sosok Elliot yang diselimuti dengan rasa heran saat melihat sekumpulan gadis-gadis cantik itu ternyata adalah teman Eida.

"Lho? Dia siapa Eida? Heh, dia pacarmu?" goda gadis yang bernama Lisa itu. Tanpa aba-aba apapun, wajah Eida dan Elliot memerah.

"Ap – apa! Jangan sembarangan kau!" bentak Elliot dengan ungkapan 100% tidak ke pada gadis berambut hitam itu, sedangkan Lisa masih cengar-cengir dengan wajah jahil. Memang, di antara teman-teman Eida, Lisalah yang memiliki sifat _childish_. Alias kekanak-kanakan.

"Apa? Bukan katamu? Kalau begitu kenapa wajahmu merah, ha?" Lisa semakin menggoda Elliot. Bahkan semakin menjadi-jadi. Eida mencoba menahan sifat Lisa ini, namun percuma. Lisa juga tergolong orang egois.

"Uh.. po – pokoknya bukan!" bentak Elliot mulai panas. Lisa yang melihat aksi Elliot hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan iris _pink_ miliknya. Sebenarnya, Lisa sangat ingin mencekik orang di hadapan ini, namun tidak sopan karena keberadaan Eida.

"Ya sudah.." Lisa menghela nafas, "Bagaimanapun, aku yang selaku teman Eida tidak akan mengizinkannya bersamamu. Catat itu!" Lisa membalas dengan ancaman.

"Hoo oke. Akan kuterima!" Elliot kembali membalas dengan keegoisan yang memenuhi kepalanya.

' _Huft.. kalau dua orang keras kepala bertemu, hasilnya begini, ya? _' pikir semua orang yang melihat pertengkaran Elliot dan Lisa, termasuk Eida sendiri.

"Eh, Eida, kau mau ikutan, gak?" Lisa yang tadi mengarahkan _death glare _ke pada Elliot, kini mengarahkan senyum termanisnya ke pada Eida. Sontak, Eida yang sedikit kaget hanya mengerjapkan matanya.

"Apa?" tanya Eida.

"Begini, sebentar malam akan ada pesta tepat di tempat ini, dan setiap pasangan bisa menghadirinya! Oh, ya, akan ada acara dansa, loh!" Lisa memberikan Eida sebuah pamphlet yang berisi tentang undangan festival dansa di malam _Valentine _yang sepertinya akan berlangsung dalam waktu sejam ini. Sangat terlihat di mata Eida jam pelaksanaannya yang dimulai pada pukul 05.30pm.

"Ta – tapi aku tidak punya pasangan.." sedikit kecewa, namun Eida mengungkapkan perasaan sedihnya. Memang menyedihkan jikalau di hari kasih sayang kita malah sendirian. Tanpa pendamping hidup lebih tepatnya.

Lisa sedikit tertegun, namun matanya kini beralih pada Elliot yang sepertinya sedang _bad mood _di samping Eida. Sebuah bola lampupun muncul di kepala Lisa. Menandakan jikalau dia memiliki sebuah ide.

"Sama dia saja!" seru Lisa dengan senyuman jahil. Hal ini sukses membuat Elliot yang tadinya terdiam, dan Eida yang tadinya pundung menjadi heboh karena ide gila Lisa kali ini.

"Jangan bercanda kau! Kau tidak kenal aku, ya? Aku Elliot Nightray! Pewaris keluarga Nightray!" dengan sewot, Elliot memamerkan pangkatnya yang merupakan pewaris keluarga Nightray. Meskipun diakui kalau ini tidak jelas.

"Li – Lisa, ja – jangan begitu.." ucap Eida dengan rona merah yang m

"Geh, kau pewaris Nightray, ya?" Lisa melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Senyuman yang terbilang mengejek mulai merekah di wajah anak ini. "Tapi masa kau pewaris Nightray tidak bisa berdansa?" Lisa mulai meremehkan Elliot sambil berkacak pinggang. Sifatnya ini tidak beda dengan Alice.

"Apa! Tentu saja aku bisa!" Elliot membalas. Oh, ingin rasanya Elliot mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menusuk gadis di hadapannya ini. "Diantara saudar-saudaraku, akulah yang paling jago!" bentak Elliot ketus. Lisa terdiam mendengarkan pendapat Elliot—namun diam bukan berarti kalah.

"Yah.. kalau begitu dansa saja! Hei, Nightray, kalau kau pusing soal pakaian, serahkan saja padaku! Aku punya pakaian yang bagus untuk kalian!" seru Lisa dengan semangat yang berkobar bak api neraka (?) "Kalian berdua ikut, ya~?" pinta Lisa dengan _puppy eye_.

"A – aku, sih tidak masalah, ta – tapi Elliot.." Eida sedikit melirik Elliot dengan sudut matanya. Terlihat biasa? Tidak. Eida memang terlihat tidak mengharapkan hal ini, namun jauh dilubuk hatinya, dia sudah berkomat-kamit agar Elliot mau mendampinginya berdansa.

"Ha.." Elliot menghela nafas. "Terserah kau, Vessalius.." lanjut Elliot yang mulai menyerah, tentu saja hal itu membuat Lisa—tidak, Eida juga menjadi sangat senang.

' _Te – terima kasih Elly.. _' batin Eida dalam hati yang diikuti juga dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

' _Hm.. menarik. Setelah Valentine ini selesai, Eida tidak akan jomblo lagi! _' pikir Lisa sambil mengamati sosok Elliot dan Eida. Sebuah rencana mulai mengotori kepala gadis berambut hitam ini.

[14 February Leveiyu Town, 05.20pm – Valentine Party]

"Elliot, kau di mana?" Lisa berjalan di sekitar koridor sebuah Mansion yang menjadi pusat pesta. Lisa celingak-celinguk mencari sosok Elliot begitu dia mengetahui sosok Elliot tidak ada di ruang tata rias pria. Ke mana sosok itu? Mungkin saja Elliot melarikan diri. ' _He? Jangan bilang kalau dia melarikan diri! Kalau memang dia lari, akan kucincang dia! _' batin Lisa penuh dengan amarah yang dipendam.

"Kau mau apa memanggilku?" muncul sebuah suara yang mengagetkan Lisa. Lisa menoleh dan menemukan Elliot yang baru saja keluar dari toilet pria.

"Wa~ kau cocok sekali dengan penampilanmu, Elliot!" Lisa mengacungkan dua jempolnya untuk Elliot begitu melihat dandanan Elliot yang –err terbilang seperti pangeran? "Kyaaa~ jadi ini kekuatan calon Pangeran yang kau sembunyikan Elliot? Aih~ Eida bakalan mimisan, nih!" Lisa cengesan dengan senyuman anak-anak khasnya.

Elliot tidak merespon apapun, malahan dia sibuk melipat bagian tangannya yang terlihat sedikit panjang dari ukuran tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu mimisan, hah? Kau pikir anak itu suka buang darah sembarangan? Kalau memang dia terpesona, palingan dia mimisan dalam hati.." jelas Elliot yang sepertinya mulai memahami sikap Eida. Hem, rupanya dia selalu memperhatikan Eida toh?

"Ya! Eida tidak akan mimisan, tapi—kaulah yang akan mimisan begitu melihat Eida, Elliot!" Lisa mengarahkan telunjuknya ke pada Elliot—disertai juga dengan senyuman penuh percaya diri miliknya. "Akan kubuat kau menyukai temanku dalam pesta nanti!"

"Hah? Kau bercanda! Memang siapa yang bakalan suka dengan _fucking girl _itu!" Elliot bergidik begitu mendengar ucapan Lisa yang terdengar percaya diri barusan. Benar. Sepertinya memang hal yang mustahil untuk menyatukan ataupun menghangatkan hati Elliot ke pada Eida.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, ikut aku, pangeran. Bagaimanapun kau harus menjemput _Cinderella _yang menunggumu, 'kan?" Lisa tersenyum dan berjalan mendahului Elliot—begitupun dengan Elliot. Dia juga berjalan mengikuti sosok Lisa dari belakang punggungnya.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan, akhirnya Elliot sampai di depan pintu kamar tata rias untuk para wanita. Ya, Eida ada di dalamnya. Sedang menunggu Elliot dengan sabar.

"Silahkan masuk, Elliot." Ucap Lisa dengan sopan, namun di dalam lubuk hatinya, tidak berhentinya Lisa menjelekkan keberadaan pemuda di belakangnya ini.

Elliot tidak menjawab ataupun bicara, namun Elliot memberi respon dari tubuhnya yang berjalan perlahan dan telapak tangannya yang menekan permukaan pintu agar dapat terbuka, dan—

"Elliot?"

Sebuah suara jernih bergema dari dalam ruangan yang kini sepi itu. Ya, semuanya telah menuju ke tempat dansa, kecuali gadis ini—Eida Vessalius. Dia dengan sabarnya menunggu kedatangan sang Pangeran untuk menjemputnya.

"K – kau? Eida Vessalius?" Oh, Elliot membulatkan matanya. Ya, mulutnya tidak mampu berucap apapun saat melihat sosok Eida yang dengan manisnya duduk di sebuah kursi panjang untuk menunggu Elliot. Satu lagi, Eida terlihat manis kali ini; dengan gaun berwarna putih yang dimilikinya dan sebuah pita berwarna putih yang digunakannya untuk menghiasi rambutnya yang berwarna emas itu. Oh, tidak lupa juga dengan pita berwarna merah yang mengelilingi bagian pinggangnya dengan simpul kupu-kupu di sebelah kanan pinggangnya. Wow, malam ini Eida sukses menjadi Cinderella dengan gayanya yang menawan itu.

"Eh, ma – maaf, kalau kau tidak senang dengan tampilanku ini.." ucap Eida sedikit canggung dan berhiaskan lagi kata maaf. Namun kali ini Elliot tidak marah, malahan dia tersenyum.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang Pangeran datang untuk menjemputmu, tidak baik, 'kan kalau cuma direspon dengan kata maaf..?" Elliot segera menarik lengan Eida dan membawanya keluar dari kamar. Ke mana lagi kalau bukan ke tempat pesta tujuannya?

"Hihihi, romantis sekali~" Lisa tertawa kecil saat ditinggalkan oleh Elliot dan Eida. "Ah, iya, saatnya melihat Cinderella dan Pangerannya berdansa~"

Dentingan melodi menggema di seluruh taman Mansion berukuran megah itu. Para tamu yang datangpun mulai berkeruman dan berkumpul di berbagai titik—namun hanya satu titik yang utama, yaitu lantai dansa. Ya, semuanya mengarah ke klimaks acara, yaitu berdansa dan diiringi oleh musik yang indah serta khiasan matahari tenggelam di ufuk Barat.

Semuanya terasa formal dan tidak ada satupun suara orang yang berbicara. Yang ada hanyalah suara melodi yang menghiasi taman. Ya, awalnya memang begitu, namun semua berubah menjadi heboh saat Eida dan Elliot menginjakkan kakinya di lantai dansa.

"Kok semuanya memperhatikan kita?" tanya Eida canggung dan malu. Dia memang tidak terlalu suka jika difokuskan sebagai objek pandangan oleh orang lain.

"Entahlah." Jawab Elliot santai, namun tangannya menggenggam erat tangan gadis di sampingnya itu.

"Oh, ya, jangan-jangan karena hanya aku yang berpakaian putih?" Eida berucap panik, "Bagaimana ini? Aku malu kalau dilihat begini~" lanjut Eida dengan wajah pucat pasih. Bagaimana tidak? Semua orang memperhatikannya—karena hanya dia yang berpakaian putih salju, sedangkan semua orang mamakai pakaian merah ataupun merah muda sebagai tema _Valentine_. "A – aku mau pulang saja, deh.." ucap Eida kurang semangat.

"Bodoh. Kau mau pulang sekarang? Untuk apa kau perhatikan mereka? Perhatikan saja langkah kakimu." Jelas Elliot menghela nafas. Eida sedikit kaget saat mendengar pendapat Elliot yang satu ini—tapi ada benarnya juga. Jadi diri sendiri tidak apa-apa, 'kan?

Eida menangguk, lalu dengan lembut, Elliot mengulurkan telapak tangannya ke pada Eida. Eida hanya tersenyum dan menerima ajakan dansa Elliot—meski agak canggung dan malu. Kemudian, Eida meletakkan tangannya yang lain ke pundak Elliot, dan Elliot-pun mulai meletakkan tangannya yang lain ke pinggang ramping Eida. Dan mereka berdua kemudian berdansa dengan indahnya mengikuti lagu yang beralunan merdu yang dipersembahkan.

"Lihat, tatapan mereka semua jadi berubah, 'kan?" ucap Elliot.

"Ya, kau benar, Elly.." Eida membalas dengan senyuman. Merekapun masih berdansa mengikuti alunan musik. Sedangkan tamu lainnya?

Ya, takjub. Hanya itu tatapan yang mereka berikan untuk Elliot dan Eida. Tatapan mereka yang tadinya asing kini berubah menjadi takjub saat melihat Elliot dan Eida yang berdansa dengan indahnya. Ditambah lagi dengan siluet matahari tenggelam yang berada di antara mereka berdua—siluet matahari tenggelam membuat mereka terlihat bagaikan sebuah lukisan indah yang dilukis penuh dengan rasa cinta, namun nyata.

"Ternyata dongeng Cinderella itu memang nyata, ya?" ucap Elliot tiba-tiba. Eida berseru kaget dan tidak mengerti. "Kau tidak mengerti?" tanya Elliot dengan wajah penuh memaklumi untuk Eida, dan Eida hanya mengangguk malu. "Kau tahu, 'kan, di dongeng Cinderella, si tokoh utama awalnya adalah gadis yang penuh debu dan jelek—tapi pada akhirnya, dia berubah menjadi seorang putri yang cantik jelita. Seorang putri yang mampu menyita perhatian semua orang dan seorang putri yang mampu membuat seorang pangeran jatuh cinta ke padanya." Kali ini Eida malah semakin bingung dengan ucapan Elliot yang seperti puitis itu. Hoho, banyak orang berpendapat kalau orang yang jatuh cinta itu semua ucapannya jadi puitis, 'kan? *ditendang*

"Hehehe. Maaf, aku kurang ngerti.." ucap Eida yang sukses menimbulkan urat di kepala Elliot. Tapi semua itu hanya pura-pura, justru sebenarnya Eida tahu apa maksud Elliot itu. Hanya saja dia malu.

' _Benar-benar, deh. Dasar tidak peka! _' batin Elliot sambil menahan amarahnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan." Elliot mengehela nafas berat, "Lanjutkan saja peranmu sebagai Cinderella dan aku yang sebagai Pangeran malam ini!" lanjut Elliot. Eida mengangguk senang dan percaya diri akan ucapan Elliot barusan. Ya, merekapun kembali diselimuti keheningan yang hampa—namun, langkah kaki mereka berdua masih menyatu dan mengikuti alunan melodi hingga pesta berakhir.

' _Ya, terima kasih, Elly. Malam ini, aku akan menjadi Cinderellamu.._ ' batin Eida di sela-sela dansanya bersama Elliot.

**TBC**

**A/N: **GYAAAA! Maaf kalau _romance _–nya kayak tenggelam di dasar fic ini! TAT Saya nggak ahli buatnya O_Q

Dan maaf kalau kepanjangan ceritanya, soalnya susah banget buat ElliEida Dx Kalau ada waktu, nanti saya buat _Sequel _–nya, deh! ^_^

Hoo.. maaf (lagi) kalau fic ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Dan buat pembaca yang ngarapin fic ElliAda, saya minta maaf kalau ternyata fic ini nggak bisa dikata bagus dan menarik ^_^

Anu, soal saya ingin nyelesaiin ini fic pas tanggal 14 sepertinya nggak kewujud ToT

Ya, dimohon juga jangan bosan untuk membaca fic saya yang lain, ya! 0_ *promosi*

**Ya! B-Rabbit mau ungucapin aja, "HAPPY VALENTINE DAY!" XDD**

**The Last Chapter **_**Valentine Day**_**: The Rabbit, Chocolate and Manservant!**

**_BloodStained B-Rabbit_**


	4. The Rabbit, Chocolate and Manservant!

_**A Fic Special's Valentine Day**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

[ _Bayangkan jika dalam seharian ini kau menjadi miliknya _]

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A PANDORA HEARTS FANFIC**

**DISCLAIMER: Jun Mochizuki**

**Valentine Day © BloodStained B-Rabbit**

**Chapter 3: The Rabbit, Chocolate and Manservant!**

Masih dalam kehangatan Valentine, namun berbeda _couple_. Di kota Leveiyu, atau mungkin pusat kota Leveiyu, terlihat berbagai pasangan yang sedang merayakan Valentine dengan penuh cinta dan kehangatan. Mengingat Valentine ini adalah hal yang paling ditunggu banyak pasangan. Tapi tidak seperti di tempat-tempat lain, di pusat kota Leveiyu ini tidak mengadakan festival Valentine besar-besaran, namun mereka merayakan Valentine dengan berbagai lomba. Misalkan saja lomba makan coklat, mungkin.

"Hei, Oz, kau bilang akan memberiku coklat? Tapi mana, hah!" tanya seorang gadis yang diiringi bentakan dari. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Alice B-Rabbit.

"Hahaha. Kau masih ingat, ya?" jawab Oz yang terdengar tidak seperti sebuah jawaban di telinga Alice. Hal yang tidak jelas ini justru membuat _mood _Alice semakin kacau dan berantakan. Alice yang tidak karuan ini terlihat sangat menakutkan di mata Oz sendiri—bawahannya.

"Itu bukan jawaban, Oz!" sanggah Alice sambil menyilangkan kakinya. Oz dan Alice sekarang sedang berada di pusat kota Leveiyu—tempat yang tidak dikenali oleh Alice sendiri. Wajar saja dia tidak tahu, dia memang tidak pernah ke sini. Tapi karena Oz yang sempat menyeretnya, Alice bisa menginjakkan kaki di tempat yang sangat ramai ini.

"Hahaha. Maaf, Alice. Tapi bisakah kau menunggu sebentar? Tinggal beberapa menit puncaknya akan datang, kok!" jelas Oz agar emosi Alice dapat ditahan, namun hasilnya—sebuah tendangan super dahsyat mendarat di wajah tampan calon pangeran ini.

—DUK!

"GYAAAA!" Oh, alhasil, Oz terpental sejauh lima meter karena ulah Alice. Mungkin ini sebabnya Alice di anggap sebagai _chain _yang paling menakutkan. *digampar* "Alice.. itu bahaya.." gumam Oz sedikit tawa garing tentunya.

"Diam, Oz! Kau itu bawahanku jadi jangan banyak bicara!" sanggah Alice yang terlihat seperti ratu meskipun hanya duduk di sebuah tumpukan dos saja. Singgasana yang menarik. "Gara-gara kau aku harus berlari jauh! Kau pikir aku ini tidak lelah, hah!" lanjut Alice dengan alis yang mengkerut kesal.

Oz sedikit terdiam dan tidak berbicara lagi. Dia hanya sibuk memandangi gadis yang sedang _bad mood _di hadapannya ini. Hm, gadis yang lagi _bad mood _menakutkan? Kata siapa? Justru Oz malah sering ketawa sendiri kalau melihat Alice yang _bad mood_. Mungkin dia gila. *dibakar hidup-hidup*

"Yaah, kalau begitu aku minta maaf, Nona Alice." Oz menundukkan sedikit badannya. Seperti layaknya seorang bawahan yang meminta maaf. Namun kali ini Oz terlihat sangat formal, sehingga hal itu membuat Alice heran.

"Kau kenapa? Kau mulai terlihat seperti si badut kalau seperti itu, Oz." Alice menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Heran. Hanya itu yang melintasi otaknya.

Oz menggeleng, kemudian perhatian Oz berpindah tempat ke jam dinding yang menempel pada sebuh menara tinggi di tengah kota. Jam sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.00pm. Lho? Selama itukah Oz dan Alice duduk mematung di atas tumpukan dos itu? Pantas saja Alice kesal+bosan kalau harus duduk mematung di atas tumpukan dos tua sampah masyarakat itu.

"Nah, ayo, Alice! Kita makan coklat sepuasnya malam ini!" Oz meraih tangan Alice sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Hal itu dengan suksesnya membuat gadis _brunette_ ini salah tingkah.

Akhirnya, sosok Oz dan Alice memasuki kerumunan banyak orang yang sedang beradu cinta (?) di malam indahnya Valentine. Namun malam Valentine ini terasa lain—Ya, lain dari pada yang lain. Karena di pusat kota Leveiyu ini dilaksanakan sebuah lomba! Lomba apa itu?

"Ini apa, Oz?" tanya Alice sambil menyeritkan dahinya. Alice memang kurang suka dengan keramaian. Semua tahu, 'kan? Alice, 'kan sudah hidup dalam waktu lama di tempat gelap, dan ditambah lagi dengan tempat yang sepi. Bayangkan saja—hal ini sangat berpengaruh dengan emosi dan kebiasaannya.

"Yaaah, pada jam 06.15pm di sini akan dilaksanakan lomba makan coklat, Alice! Hahaha, kau bisa makan coklat, 'kan?" jawab Oz. ' _Plus di sini juga gratis_..' lanjut Oz dalam hati. Sungguh pelitnya makhluk tuhan yang satu ini. *dihajar*

"Lomba? Apa itu?" tanya Alice polos. "Bisa dimakan?" lanjut Alice dengan harapan agar makan banyak.

"Tentu. Malahan sepuanya!" seru Oz dan seketika wajah Alice yang tadinya mendung dan berlipat, kini menjadi cerah dan berbinar.

"Yuhu~ Kau hebat, _Manservant_ –ku! Hampir saja tadi aku mencingcangmu kalau kau tidak segera membawaku ke sini!" timpal Alice yang sukses membuat bulu kuduk Oz berdiri. Bayangkan saja, seandainya tadi Oz terlambat memberitahu Alice tentang tujuannya, mungkin saja Oz saat ini sudah menjadi santapan makan malam Alice.

"Hahaha." Oz tertawa kosong. ' _Hampir saja!_ ' batin Oz menghela nafas. Ya sudah. Tujuan mereka datang adalah untuk meramaikan turnamen makan coklat terbanyak di Leveiyu dalam waktu singkat, dan sekaligus untuk memuaskan hasrat Alice yang ngidam coklat. Tapi kalau soal makan—mampukah Alice? _Yes, of Course_! Alice gitu, loh~ *ditendang*

"Nah, Alice, aku sebenarnya tidak menginginkan hadiah utama dari turnamen gaje ini, tapi kalau kau mau makan puas—" Oz menarik nafas, senyuman yang sangaaat manis merekah di wajahnya, "—maka kau harus memenangkannya, 'kan?" lanjut Oz yang sukses menghipnotis Alice. Dan hasilnya—kekuatan B-Rabbit hampir saja keluar karena semangat Alice yang naik sepuluh kali lipat.

"Tentu aku akan menang, Oz!" seru Alice semangat '45' bagaikan pahlwan kemerdekaan. Alice yang terlihat sangat semangat dan konyol, justru berhasil membuat pemuda berambut emas ini (Oz) salah tingkah.

"Ya~ selamat berjuang, Alice!" Oz memberi _support_. "Oh, ya, jangan lupa—" Oz mendekatkan wajahnya ke pada Alice dan membisikkan sesuatu tepat di indra pendengaran Alice, "—menangkan demi hari kasih sayang kita yang pertama, ya?" ucap Oz yang diiringi dengan senyuman jahil ala Oz Vessalius.

Alice sedikit cengo saat mendengar ucapan Oz. Tidak mengerti dan kebingungan. Hanya itu yang dapat Alice simpulkan. ' _Apa maksudnya? Apa bisa dimakan? _' batin Alice sambil memutar matanya dan mengamati para saingannya—orang yang sepertinya juga akan ikut bertanding.

"Heh? Pesertanya..?" tanya Oz kaku dan diiringi dengan irisnya yang melebar karena _sweatdrop_. Bagaimana tidak kaget ½ mati, para peserta yang akan bersaing bersama Alice adalah—sekumpulan wanita yang memiliki postur tubuh yang—sangat besar? Oh, tidak. Ini adalah tiga kali lipat dari ukuran tubuh orang yang itu beradu panco dengan Alice di Volume empat. Dan ditambah lagi, Gilbert tidak ada. Oh, sudah tidak ada harapan untuk melepaskan kekuatan B-Rabbit.

' _Gawat! Gawat! Gawat! Semuanya diluar dugaan! Kupikir yang ikut Cuma gadis-gadis mungil yang berpostur tubuh seperti Alice, tapi—_' Oz mulai gemetaran. Dia saja sangat takut saat melihat orang-orang yang bertubuh besar. Satu kali suapan saja mungkin sudah dapat memasukkan dua puluh coklat di dalam mulut mereka. ' _–GYAAA! Alice tidak boleh ikuut! _' pekik Oz, namun percuma, Alice sudah memamusuki arena permainan. "Te terlambat.."

Oz segera mengejar sosok gadis _brunette _itu dengan cepat—hingga akhirnya gadis itu (Alice) ditemukannya di tengah arena yang dikelilingi oleh banyak orang.

"Alice, ayo pulang! Lain kali saja kita ikuti lomba ini!" ajak Oz sedikit cemas. Sesekali dia menelan ludah saat menerima _death glare _dari beberapa gadis berbadan monster di samping Alice.

"Apa? Kau bilang aku bisa makan di sini, Oz!" ucap Alice dengan niat menolak. "Aku mau memenangan hadiah utamanya!" Alice memasangan wajah yang terbilang sangat –err _innocent_ di mata Oz?

"Tidak usah! Kita kembali ke Pandora dan kita makan lima truk coklat, kau setuju, 'kan?" pinta Oz ketakutan+gemetaran. Kali ini dia terlihat OoC.

"Apa! Aku tidak mau!" sanggah Alice sambil mengibaskan rambutnya. "Aku mau makan dengan penuh perjuangan (?)" lanjut Alice sambil berkacak pinggang. "Lagi pula, aku pasti akan mengalahkan orang-orang jelek berbadan besar ini!" dengan tidak sopannya, Alice mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke pada para _rival_ –nya –dalam hal makan-

' _GYAAA! Jangan cari masalah Alicee! _' batin Oz panik saat orang-orang berbadan besar di dekat Alice itu mulai memasang wajah geram ke pada Alice. "Ta – tapi—?"

"Oh, ya, lagipula kau bilang menangkan demi hari kasih sayang kita, 'kan?" seru Alice dengan semangat. Sedikitpun dia tidak memperhatikan semua saingannya yang terus mengarahkan _death glare _padanya. "Kalau aku menang nanti, kau harus buatkan aku daging!" lanjut Alice memberi persyaratan.

Oz tidak berkata apapun. Tidak ada ungkapan lain di dalam kepalanya selain rasa kagum akan semangat dan tanggung jawab gadis di hadapannya ini. Ya, meskipun Alice sembrono dan terkesan preman, namun ucapannya tadi sangat menggambarkan kalau gadis _brunette _ini selalu memegang segala ucapan.

' _Yah—_' batin Oz, ' _Inilah Alice yang kukenal_..' lanjut Oz tanpa sedikitpun komentar lagi ke pada Alice. Sedangkan Alice? Oh, ternyata dia sedang mengamati wajah pemuda Vessalius yang lagi berkerut ini.

"Hm.. kau kenapa Oz? Kau juga mau makan coklat?" tanya Alice sambil menundukkan wajahnya agar dapat melihat pemuda berparas tampan itu—lebih tepatnya pelayannya.

"Eh.. tidak. Aku tidak makan yang manis.." jawab Oz sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Alice saja ya? Oh, ya, sudah mau dimulai! Berjuang, ya!" Oz memegang kedua bahu Alice dan tersenyum penuh _support_. Senyuman Oz yang terbilang menawan kali ini berhasil membuat wajah Alice memanas dan akhirnya merah padam.

"Ya! Akan kumenangkan demi _Manservant _–ku!" seru Alice sambil melangkah dengan angkuhnya ke tempat pertandingan.

.

.

.

"1.. 2.. 3!" seru seorang gadis berpakaian serba merah muda dengan sebuah pistol air (?) yang digenggamnya. Ucapannya kali ini sebagai pertanda kalau tournament makan coklat telah dimulai. Dimulailah pertarungan memakan coklat antara Alice B-Rabbit dan beberapa pesainganya yang berbadan besar. Um.. dapat dikatakan saat itu hanya Alicelah yang paling imut dari postur badan.

Dengan cepat, Alice melahap coklat-coklat di hadapannya. Dikepalanya saat ini dipenuhi dengan ambisi besar untuk menang. Tumben. Ya, sangat jarang Alice seperti ini.

' _Aku tidak boleh kalah! _' batin Alice berteriak semangat, sedangkan Oz yang merupakan penonton terus saja berkomat-kamit dan menggigit sapu tangan miliknya. Berharap agar Alice tidak jantungan karena coklat mungkin.

"Gawat! Gawat! Gawat! Alice bakalan kalah telak!" ucap Oz degdegan. "Seharusnya tidak kuajak dia ke sini.." lanjut Oz khawatir—dan hasilnya..?

Coklat di hadapan Alice ludes dalam sekejap. Apa karena kekuatan B-Rabbit yang keluar? Bisa saja. Yang jelas, Alice unggul di antara para pesaingnya yang bertubuh besar itu—Yah, meski hanya berbeda dua coklat lagi.

"_Yes_! Menang!" seru Oz kegirangan, sedangkan Alice terus saja melompat-lompat bagaikan tupai yang kelewat senang. Berbagai sorakan dan ucapan rasa kagum terlontar ke pada Alice. Memang seharusnya, 'kan? Alice dapat memenangkan pertandingan dengan mengalahkan pesaing-pesaingnya yang berpostur tubuh di atas gemuk.

"Oz, kau lihat, Oz! Aku menang!" seru Alice bangga sambil berlari ke arah Oz, yaitu tempat para penonton.

"Tentu, Alice. Kau menang." Balas Oz sambil tersenyum bangga. Sungguh hal yang hebat untuk Alice. Dan perlombaan ini juga dapat membuat kita menarik kesimpulan bahwa—

—kekuatan Alice dalam hal makan sangatlah hebat.

"Selamat, ya, Nona." Ucap gadis yang menjadi juri dalam perlombaan gaje itu. Dia memberikan ke pada Alice sebuah parsel yang berisi banyak coklat, coklat dan coklat!

' _Ukh.. semuanya coklat? _' batin Oz dengan mata membulat sambil mengamati parsel yang dipenuhi coklat.

"Ya! Dapat coklat lagi!" Alice berseru. Rupanya dia sama sekali tidak merasakan efek apapun setelah makan segunung coklat. Malahan, dia masih mau tambah rupanya.

Semakin lama, kumpulan orang yang berkerumun hingga membentuk lingkaran raksasa tadi sudah berkurang. Rupanya mereka telah memutuskan untuk pulang ke tempat (rumah) mereka masing-masing. Kini, tinggallah Alice dan Oz yang masih duduk di bangku taman.

Alice dan Oz duduk bersampingan. Ya, sebagai pemegang kontrak dan atasan Oz, tentu saja Alice berada tepat di samping Oz. Bukan seperti beberapa orang yang duduk sambil membuat jarak kosong di antara mereka. Alice duduk sambil memeluk parsel yang baru saja dia dapatkan dari hasil kemenangannya sendiri, dan Oz hanya duduk sambil menatap langit malam dengan iris _emerald _–nya. Hening. Tidak ada satupun yang bersuara di antara mereka.

"Mm.. Alice?" ucap Oz memecah keheningan, Alice tidak menjawb apapun, namun dia melirik Oz dengan sudut matanya. "Kau tahu, hari ini hari apa?" tanya Oz yang masih memperhatikan langit gelap malam.

"Hari Senin, 'kan?" jawab Alice polos. Hal itu membuat Oz hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak, namun karena Oz terbilang orang yang tidak terlalu blak-blakan, akhirnya dia hanya bisa menahan tawanya saja. "Oi, kenapa kau menahan tawamu begitu?" tanya Alice yang masih memeluk parsel di pangkuannya.

"Hahaha. Tidak. Kupikir Sharon sudah menjelaskannya padamu." Ucap Oz sedikit tertawa.

"Tidak. Sharon tidak pernah menjelaskan apapun padaku." Alice melempar pandangannya pada beberapa sosok pasangan yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya. Hm, jalan berdampingan seperti itu membuat gadis ini sangat penasaran dengan kedekatan yang dibuat oleh beberapa pasangan yang lewat di depan matanya. Kenapa hanya hari ini? Biasanya dihari-hari lain mereka hanya jalan berdampingan saja. Tidak perlu pakai acara peluk, genggam tangan, dan bahkan ciuman.

"O – oh.." Oz hanya ber'oh' ria. Dia kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya di bangku taman itu. Rambut emasnya yang indah terus saja dielus lembut oleh angin malam yang terasa dingin.

"Hei, Oz, ada yang aneh dengan hari ini. Kenapa semua orang sepertinya sangat senang begitu? Semuanya aneh. Ada yang berjalan berdampingan, dan bahkan ada yang saling bersandar di bahu mereka satu sama lain. Uek, menjijikkan." Ucap Alice ketus. Dia memang kurang mengerti dengan beberapa adegan romantis. Dan bahkan, dia menganggapnya menjijikkan.

Oz tidak menjawab apapun. Dia hanya mengamati Alice dari sudut pandanganya. Dan kemudian dia hanya berucap, "Begitulah. Karena hari ini adalah hari kasih sayang." Alice manaikkan sebelah alisnya begitu mendengar ucapan _Manservant_ –nya ini.

"Kasih sayang? Kenapa? Bukannya kasih sayang bukan hanya hari ini?" tanya Alice polos, namun ada benarnya juga. Hari kasih sayang bukanlah cuma pada hari ini (14 Februari) namun, hari kasih sayang itu adalah setiap hati. Ya, selama manusia masih ada.

"Um.. entahlah aku juga kurang tahu." Oz terkekeh geli. "Oh, ya, Alice, hari sudah mulai dingin, nih!" gumam Oz, "Apa sebaiknya kita cari penginapan?" lanjut Oz.

Alice masih terdiam—memandangi seluruh pasangan yang lewat di pandangannya. Kenapa hanya mereka? Kenapa bukan aku? Itulah yang Alice pikirkan. Memang ada benarnya, karena dari tadi dia hanya duduk dan bengong saja bersama Oz.

"Hei, Ali—" Oz membulatkan matanya begitu gadis _brunette _di sampinya itu bersandar di bahunya. Alice tertidur? Tidak. Dia memang memejamkan matanya, namun dia sama sekali belum terlelap dan terseret ke alam mimpi utopianya sendiri. "A – Alice?" gumam Oz sedikit menahan wajahnya yang _blushing_.

"Diam. Aku lelah. Biarkan aku bersandar sedikit di bahumu. Kau pelayanku, kan?" ucap Alice yang masih memejamkan iris _violet_ –nya. Oz tertegun. Dia sama sekali tidak bersuara. Yang bersuara dari tadi hanyalah degup jantungnya sendiri yang berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. "Hei, Oz." ucap Alice (lagi)

"Ya?" respon Oz singkat. "Ada apa, Alice?"

"Kau tidak merayakan hari kasih sayang dengan si rumput itu?" tanya Alice datar. Oz hanya menahan tawa.

"Ma – mana mungkin, Alice. Gil itu, 'kan pria.. dan aku ini normal.." jelas Oz sambil menahan tawanya, sedangkan Alice hanya ber'oh' ria. "Kenapa kau tanya itu?" kali ini Oz yang melempar pertanyaan ke pada Alice. Alice tersentak kaget.

"Entahlah." Alice akhirnya memperlihatkan iris _violet _–nya yang sempat tertutup oleh kelopak matanya. "Aku tidak senang." Lanjut Alice kesal.

"Eh?"

"Kau itu selalu saja GIL! GIL! GIL! Memangnya dia itu ibumu! Ditambah lagi, kau hanya mau bercerita dengannya! Menyebalkan!" gerutu Alice dengan bibir yang dimancungkan ke depan. Dia terlihat jelek seperti ini, namun masih manis, kok! (?)

Oz tersenyum jahil. Apa ini berarti Alice cemburu? Hal yang hebat untuk Oz.

"Oh, ya, masa'? Maaf deh.." Oz mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ucapan maaf terlontar dengan jelas di bibirnya. Sedangkan Alice masih saja menggerutu tidak jelas. Kelihatannya dia sangat marah+kesal. Karena Alice tidak berhenti mengomel, akhirnya Oz bertindak—?

"O – Oz!" ucap Alice sambil terbelalak kaget saat pemuda berambut emas itu (Oz) memasukkan diri Alice ke dalam dekapannya. Hangat. Hanya itu yang dirasakan Alice. Malam yang terasa dingin kini berubah menjadi hangat. Rasa dingin? Tidak. Tidak ada rasa dingin dan tidak ada gigi yang bergemelutukkan dari gadis _brunette _ini. Yang ada hanyalah kehangatan yang menyelimuti dirinya dan rona merah yang menyembur di pipinya. Sulit diungkapkan memang, karena baru pertama kalinya Aice merasa senyaman ini.

"Nah, kalau begini, kau tidak marah, 'kan?" tanya Oz. "Coba lihat, apa aku pernah melakukan hal seperti ini pada Gil?" lanjut Oz yang sama sekali tidak lepas dari senyuman, namun terlihat semburat merah juga di pipinya. Apa pertama kalinya Oz melakukan hal ini?

Alice tidak menjawab apapun. Dia terdiam dalam kehampaan dan juga kehangatan. Ini—seperti pertama kali melanda Alice. Merasa degdegan dan terus merasa malu. Apa ini yang namanya cinta?

' _Penuh debaran dan rasa hangat. Apa ini yang namanya cinta? Hal yang selalu Sharon bilang itu.. _' pikir Alice gelisah, ' _Ya, sudah. Yang penting aku menikmatinya! _' lanjut Alice sambil tertawa kecil, sontak Oz menjadi kaget.

"Kau kenapa Alice?" tanya Oz yang melepas dekapannya, namun Alice mencegahnya. "Eh?"

"Jangan lepaskan! Ini perintah, tahu!" gumam Alice sambil menggenggam erat tangan _Manservant _–nya itu. "Aku jadi dingin, nih!" lanjut Alice kesal. Namun terlihat jelas kalau dia masih mau dipeluk pelayannya itu.

Oz terbelalak. Mata _emerald_ –nya masih memandang gadis yang di dalam dekapannya ini. Namun kemudian dia tersenyum, "Iya, iya, deh.. " ucap Oz pasrah. Ya, sedikit-demi sedikit Oz memberanikan diri untuk mendekatkan wajah tampannya ke kelinci (Alice) di hadapannya itu. Perlahan-lahan Oz menyingkirkan sedikit demi sedikit beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajah gadis kelinci ini, dan—

—perlahan-lahan namun pasti, Oz menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir mungkin gadis _brunette _di hadapannya ini. Oz menciumnya? Astaga, seandainya Gilbert melihatnya mungkin saja dia patah hati *plak!* dan—soal kelakuan Oz kali ini memang terbilang nekat dan tiba-tiba. Ya, meski canggung, namun dinikmati sajalah. *dihajar*

Sedangkan Alice? Dia hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati+panik. Terlintas sejenak di kepalanya tentang beberapa adegan yang sering diperlihatkan Sharon padanya. Beberapa adegan yang menurut Sharon sangat romantis. Apa yang dia lakukan tergolong romantis? Tentu.

Oz melepaskan ciuman sementaranya (?) mengambil nafas sejenak lalu tersenyum lagi begitu melihat Alice yang masih membulatkan matanya. "Hee.. ini adalah ucapan selamatku karena Alice memenangkan lomba!" ucap Oz sambil mengelus lembut kepala Alice, sedangkan Alice hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semerah tomat.

"A – aku tidak peduli! Yang jelas jangan tinggalkan aku dan bersama rumput itu lagi!" gerutu Alice sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

Oz terkekeh. "Tentu, Alice! Aku, 'kan pelayanmu!" seru Oz, "Nah, kita cari penginapan, yuk!" ajak Oz, dan Alice menurutinya saja. Oh, ya, adegan lain yang dilupa, mereka berdua berjalan bergandengan menuju ke kerumuna orang—dan tentunya saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain yang merupakan salah satu kehangatan lain yang mereka rasakan.

' _Hahaha. Valentine yang masih biasa saja.. _' batin Oz sambil tertawa hampa di dalam hatinya.

**END**

**A/N: **The Last Chapter! XDD

_Gomen_ kalau gaje dan romancenya masih datar banget. Maklum, saya juga nggak pernah peragain (?)

Ok! Untuk last chapter ini, saya masih minta sumbangan reviews dan masukan, yak? Jangan malu-malu untuk mengeluarkan pendapat, karena saya terima, kok! ^^

**See you the next story: LOVE IN PANDORA GAKUEN**

**.BloodStained Black Rabbit.**


End file.
